


Fantasy Prom Night

by kiwilicious



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda like prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: It's time for the Bureau of Balance Fun Dance for Relaxation, and hearts are a-flutter for a dance with that special someone! It's just so much cute stuff!





	Fantasy Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> I might keep this as a one off or I'll continue it, I haven't quite decided yet. Also I don't know if this is a universal experience or not, but let me tell you as someone who went to almost every high school dance, they were all exactly like this (minus couple stuff cause I usually went alone).
> 
> (I know the official AO3 tag spells it Johan, but I know in my heart it's spelled Johann, like Johann Sebastian Bach, so bear with it).

Avi stood inside the elevator down to the voidfish chamber as it descended down into the base, nervously opening and closing his flask. As the doors opened Avi began walking down the corridor when he noticed a poster hanging in the hallway. It was a hand written poster for the Bureau of Balance Fun Dance For Relaxation (he thought that Angus must have named it) and it had two stick figures holding hands with a mirror ball. It was Lucretia's way of letting the crew blow off some steam while offering a bonding experience for them. Avi was debating whether or not he was gonna go, and opened the door to the chamber. There he saw Johann, writing something on his sheet music and then plucking a soft melody on his harp. Seeing Avi out of the corner of his eye, Johann stopped playing and turned to him and smiled.

"Hey there. What's up?" Johann asked while resuming some quiet harp plucking. Avi started to answer but trailed off to listen to his music.

"This is nice. Is it new?" Avi asked while gesturing to the harp.

"Ahh it's just something I was messing around with. Taako keeps asking me to play some Nicki Minaj but I keep telling him I do NOT know who that is." Johann rolled his eyes but laughed a little bit. Avi shrugged and laughed as well.

"Well I like your original stuff better. Who needs more cover artists? You're too good to play other's people music." Avi smiled at Johann.

"I know right! Like I'm kind of an awesome composer. Like, it's literally my life." Johann sighed and looked down at his harp. "Thanks for the compliment though. Enough about me, what's going on with you?" 

"Saw the poster for the dance. You think you're gonna go?" Avi asked, starting to feel anxious. Johann shrugged. 

"Maybe if I have someone to go with. I hadn't really thought about it." He started plucking a different tune, that was a bit faster, then sat down on the floor.

"You planning on asking someone?" Avi sat down as well, crossing his legs. 

"Nah. You?" Johann's gaze drifted from his harp up to the voidfish. 

"I haven't decided. Well, hey, do you . . . " Avi looked up at the voidfish too, his heart pounding, "wanna go with me?" Johann stopped playing and looked over at Avi. 

"Yeah, actually. That sounds awesome." Johann smiled as Avi looked back at him, blushing a little bit, but smiling too.

"Cool. That's cool. Yeah." Avi nodded. He pulled out his flask and took a swig, then held it out to Johann, offering him some.

"What's on the tap tonight?" Johann laughs and takes the flask and inspects the contents.

"A nice, casual scotch. About ten years." Avi leaned back and grinned.

\---

Fifteen minutes before Johann was supposed to pick him up for dinner, Avi was standing in front of the mirror and anxiously trying to tie his bowtie, but he couldn't get it to look right. Eventually he decided it was good enough, and sat down on the couch. He stared at the small, glass box, that contained a purple boutonniere. He picked it up and turned it his hands nervously. Was this too serious? Johann probably just wanted to go as friends and was gonna get weirded out by this stupid flower. Avi stood up and started pacing. He had started wondering if he should call and cancel when the doorbell rang. He froze for a second, then took a deep breath, and walked over and opened the door. There he saw Johann, wearing a deep purple tuxedo that had long coattails, like those really old famous composers. Under it was a white shirt, a black vest, and a perfectly tied black bowtie. The most impressive feature was a burgundy top hat that matched perfectly and, honestly, only Johann could pull it off. Avi's heart pounded as he stared at Johann, unable to form words.

"You ready to go?" Johann asked, looking cool with his hands in his pockets.

"Fuck man," Avi managed to say after a bit, "you look awesome. Oh my god. You're incredible." Once Avi realized what he said, he started blushing and looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, it's kinda dumb, but I got you something." He handed Johann the glass case with the boutonniere in it. Johann laughed and pulled out an identical glass case with an identical purple flower in it, which made Avi smile. The two put their boutonnieres on each other's lapel and Johann fixed Avi's bowtie, and then they were off to dinner.

At dinner they were seated at a small table next to a large window that showed a beautiful view of the stars in the sky. They talk for a while about work, about their friends, and about music. Avi picked a sophisticated wine for them and they discussed its flavors, shared a meal when their food came, and playfully argued over who would pay the bill, with the two of them stubbornly deciding to split it.

\---

They walked into the bureau ballroom and were greeted with obscenely loud music. Though the corridor outside was well lit, once they went inside it was dark, lit only by a strange light show incessantly spinning and swirling. On the wall was the theme of the dance, two words in giant letters: "NEVERWINTER NIGHTS". Below the sign Lucretia sat in a folding chair, chaperoning the event, next to Angus who was watching excitedly and talking to Lucretia. Avi mentioned to Johann that he felt bad for Angus, because he didn't have anyone his age in the Bureau. The ballroom was crowded as all their coworkers were dancing to some upbeat party music. There were big groups of friends standing in circles and bouncing to the music, with one person occasionally coming into the middle and doing some display of dancing before the circle cheers and the center person rejoins the circle. It was a strange display, but most of the people were doing it. The exceptions were the couples that were slow dancing no matter how fast the song or exciting the music was. They looked around to find some friends they knew, eventually locating a circle with Carey, Killian, Merle, Magnus, Taako, and some tall fellow with long black hair that they hadn't met. Johann and Avi made their way over to them and they opened the circle to let them in. 

They spent a while just swaying back and forth awkwardly in the circle, not really sure how one was supposed to dance to this music. Every now and then someone would push one of them into the center of the circle. Avi would stand there nervously and sway to the music slightly more than usual before retreating back by Johann's side. When Johann got pushed in, however, he actually started dancing. Like GOOD dancing. Like not just making up stuff, like actual moves. Avi's jaw dropped. He had no idea that Johann could move like that. After his dance, he took a bow and the circle cheered wildly, then he returned to Avi's side. Avi stared at him in awe for a moment, then he held up his hand and gave Johann a high five. Shortly after, the song ended and a very slow, very romantic song came on. The circle broke up, with the singles moving to the snacks and punch table then sitting down, and the couples starting to slow dance. Avi froze up, suddenly uncomfortable and unsure what to do. He looked at Johann, who smiled and grabbed Avi's hand and pulled him close. 

"Oh god I, uh . . . I've never done this before." Avi said to Johann, who was totally ready to go through with the dance.. "This is gonna be so terrible. Fuck I'm so sorry". Johann laughed and pulled him in even closer, then whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. I'll lead." Avi blushed and his heartbeat sped up a bit.

"O-ok then," Avi responded, his voice breaking a bit. Moments passed, and Avi started to feel more comfortable. He leaned his head against Johann's, feeling his warmth and closeness. All of Avi's anxiety started melting away in Johann's warm embrace. After a few sweet moments, Johann lifted his head up a bit and looked right into Avi's eyes, which made his heart start pounding even harder. The song had ended but neither of them had noticed. Suddenly, without thinking, Avi leaned in and gave Johann a quick, impulsive kiss. After a second he pulled back, eyes wide, and started to tense up a bit. He didn't have time to say anything, however, because Johann immediately came back for a deep, passionate kiss that made Avi completely melt into him. They held each other so tight and kissed with such hunger, hunger that they hadn't even known they had. Eventually somebody bumped into them and broke through the moment, and they pulled apart. Avi stared at Johann, completely stunned and with thoughts racing in his head.

"Fuck, man," Avi said breathlessly, "that was some good shit." Johann laughed and pulled Avi by the hand back to the circle that had reformed with the changing of the song. It was a similar scenario to the first dance circle, but this time Johann and Avi kept holding hands, and when one of them got pushed into the circle, they both went in and danced as the crowd cheered them on.


End file.
